When love becomes a nightmare
by Shuku-kun of the shadows
Summary: Kai loves Ray and Ray loves Kai. They both hold a game to find each other, but will they be together or does Mariah and Hillary have something else to say. RxK


Shuku-kun of the darkness: "Hiya. I don't own Beyblades or any of the characters, except for the girl. Please review and, of course, enjoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was walking down the street in Tokyo. His mind was preoccupied so he didn't notice where he was walking. He was thinking about his life. He never really opened up to anyone. He didn't trust anyone, not even his own teammates. He just tried to think if there was anyone he trusted besides himself. He turned the corner and that's when he found his answer. He bumped into his Chinese teammate. Ray hit the ground hard and so did Kai.  
  
"Sorry Kai." Came Ray's voice and Kai didn't really hear it. He was pondering why Ray was out walking like him. Kai just brushed it off and went walking like nothing happened, he didn't even stop to say anything Ray. Ray just watched Kai walk away and then just went back to walking to Tyson's. Kai couldn't believe it. He couldn't think of anyone he could truly trust. His mind was clouded and he couldn't clear it. He kept walking on and on, for countless hours he walked around Tokyo. He stopped when he heard that one voice that made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world.  
  
"Kai! Hey Kai! Wait up a sec. Will ya?" Ray's voice came calling and kai stopped. He turned around to see Ray running up to him and stop beside him. Ray had on one of his goofy smiles that he has on when he has a secret or something funny is on his mind or when Tyson laughs soda out his nose like he does everyday when he hears dizzy's joke of the day.  
  
"what are you so happy about?" Kai asked in his usual tone and it made Ray laugh. Kai just stood there starring at the Chinese boy who looked just about ready to fall to the ground holding his sides. Kai didn't move and when ray stopped laughing, Kai turned to walk away. Ray placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and Kai caught a glance at ray's solemn face.  
  
"Kai. What I have to tell you is important. It's about you." Ray said and this caught the Russian's attention.  
  
"Tell me." Kai's voice was stern.  
  
"Someone has a crush on you, but you have to find out who. Here." Ray handed Kai a note and Kai read it aloud.  
  
"Kai. I am someone who has watched you for sometime now. Watching your every movement. The elegence you show when blading. Your cold heart what keeps me in love with you. You can be sweet, I know it. You can open and I want to be the one who opens your heart. If you wish to know more, go to the park and in the sakura tree by the stream, where Tyson almost lost Dragoon in the stream,will be another note. If you care to play the little game, then find it, if not then you will not figure out who I am. Love, someone." Kai just starred at the paper. He didn't recognize the hand writing. Ray was smiling. He was so smoothe. Kai would never guess he was the one with the crush on him. He had this all planned out. He would have Mariah write the letters and hide them. Kai couldn't think of anyone who would like him, but there was only one person that he wished it could be, but he knew this hand writing was not Kon's writing. Ray's hand writing was different, more like his. That's when Max came running and handed Ray a letter.  
  
"Ray, Tyson found this." Max said and Ray read it.  
  
"Ray, you are so elegant and the way you dress, I love it. I have been watching you for some time. If you care to play the came you must follow some rules. You must figure this out alone, that means no one's help. You start at the sakura tree where Tyson almost lost dragoon, from there you follow the set of clues I left you and determine where I might have hid the next clue. Guess right and you're one step closer to finding me. Good luck, Kon. Love someone." Ray said and began to think. How he hoped it was Kai, but he knew Kai would never love him. Ray and Kai both set out to find each other, but never knew it. Only Tyson and Max did, but will they spill the beans or will they not tell and get a kick out of the two searching for each other? 


End file.
